Not the Life I Once Loved
by Justicerocks
Summary: Can Jules and Sam live happily ever after? Sequel to Questions and Answers
1. Not the Life I once Loved

A\N sorry I didn't post this story yestrday I had a lot of homework and studying to do, hope everybody like's this chapter :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, sadly

**Not the Life I Once Loved**

"Luke, Luke McAdams?" Sam quickly spun around as he came face to face with his childhood best friend who he hadn't seen since high school graduation.

"Sammy, where've you been, all my life?" Luke asked as he walked up to him he was carrying a young girl with curly brown hair and bright green eyes, and a huge smile that would make anybody happy if they saw it. The young girl didn't look much older then Ethan,

"I've been working." Sam smiled. "What about you?" He asked as he placed Ethan on his hip.

Luke was about to answer when the young girl he was carrying spoke "Daddy play." She said as she tried to jump out of Luke's arms but she couln't get down. "Play!" She whined again.

"Ok, sweetie, in a minute." Luke told his daughter as she placed her on the ground and held on tightly to her hand.

"Wow, I'd never think I'd see the day when a kid called you daddy." Sam joked, Luke wasn't actually the family man type but then again neither was Sam.

"Two actually there twins, my son Jacob is with my wife somewhere." Luke told him as he started looking around for his wife Colleen. "So either this is your son or this is your son." Luke smiled as he looked between Ethan and Sam in a heartbeat anybody could tell that Ethan was Sam's son.

Sam smiled "Yea, Ethan he's two in January. How old are your twins?"

"They just turned two." Luke told him, then bending down to his daughter's level he asked her, "Sweetie can you tell Daddy's friend your name?"

The little girl looked at Sam smiled and said "Marianna."

"That's a nice name." Sam smiled. "How old are you?" He asked

"I two." Marianna said as she held up two fingers with her right hand.

"Sammy, I'm not feeling well, I think I'm going to go home and back to bed." Jules told him as she walked up to him, her face was pale and her voice didn't have a lot of energy.

Sam smiled remembering what she had said earlier "You sure you're not going to get lost?"

Jules rolled her eyes and whined "Come on Sam, I really don't feel well."

"Sorry." Sam apologized as he kissed her, "Before you go," He said as he gently held her arm, "This is my friend Luke McAdams, Luke this is my wife Jules."

"It's nice to meet you." Jules smiled as she shook his hand, "I'd stay and talk but I really don't feel well."

At 5:30 that afternoon Sam walked into his new house being very quiet so he didn't wake up Jules. Placing Ethan on the ground he took off his winter jacket and hung it up in the closet, then walking back over to Ethan he picked him up and said "Mommy's sleeping so we have to be quiet ok."

Ethan nodded his head "Ok, Dadda." He said as he held up his thumbs.

Sam smiled "What do you want for supper?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen and placed Ethan in his booster seat."

"Candy." Ethan smiled as he put his elbows on the kitchen table.

Sam sighed, "No buddy you can't have candy before supper sorry it's a rule."

"Why?" Ethan asked, he wanted to know why, he couln't have candy.

"I don't know," Sam told him the truth then he said "What about pasta and salad?"

"Ok Dada." Ethan said.

"Ok, Sam said, "Pasta and Salad it is."

Jules woke up at 10:00, she still didn't feel very good but she wasn't expecting to feel good, so it wasn't that big of a surprise to her. She walked downstairs and went into the living room to find Sam and Ethan watching a hockey game, "Whose tired" She asked as she walked into the room and sat on the couch beside Ethan.

"I not tired Mama." Ethan told Jules as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Jules smiled "Ok, whatever you say." She told him as she picked him up and started heading back upstairs after changing Ethan into pajama's and tucking him in, Jules went back down stairs and into the living room "He shouldn't be going to bed at 10:00." Jules reminded Sam.

"Relax Jules it's not going to kill him." Sam told her as her as she sat down beside him on the couch."

"No but it's going to make him miserable tomorrow."

" Maybe not Jules, why are you so uptight lately?" Sam asked the question carefully he didn't want Jules to get mad at him.

"Uh, maybe because I just moved away from my friends, to live in a place I don't want to be, maybe because you don't take life seriously, or hey you know it could be because I'm five months pregnant." Jules told him with a mixed sarcastic and angry voice. "You can sleep on the couch tonight." She told him as she turned around to go back upstairs, for the first time she was in a way looking forward to when Sam left and that scared her because she wanted to love Sam as much as she did a year ago, but she didn't, and she didn't know why.

TBC

A\N hope everybody liked it :D


	2. The way in Which we live

A\N Sorry I didn't upate earlier I was hanging out with my friends. :D I have a Hollowween story but I'm going to post it tomorrow because it's not done lol, :D, Happy Holloween!

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint

**The way in which we live**

"Jules, we need to talk about last night." Sam said as Jules walked downstairs the following morning, he knew that she was upset with him for a lot of different things, some of which he didn't even know.

"Why?" Jules asked him turning around and it was clear that she had been crying.

"Jules, come here." Sam told her as he tried to hug her but she backed away. "Look, I know you're upset about leaving Toronto but you didn't have to go." Sam told her but immediately took back what he had said.

"Yea Sam I didn't have to go! I wanted to go, because I wanted to marry you, but maybe that was a big mistake!" Jules yelled forgetting that Ethan was sleeping upstairs.

"No, Jules, it wasn't, it wasn't." Sam told her in a calm and soothing voice. "I can't believe I even said that," He told her as he pulled her into a hug "I love you so much."

"I love you to," Jules told him, "but it doesn't matter you're leaving in two days for six years,"

Hugging her tightly Sam said "I know and that's why we have to fix are problems now."

Jules tried to smile "I'm fine, like you said I'll get uses to this place." She really wasn't ok but she didn't want him to know that.

Sam looked at her and was about to say something when Ethan started crying loudly. "I'll get him." Sam told Jules as he started making his way upstairs. "Hey E." Sam smiled brightly as he walked into Ethan's room and picked him up out of his crib.

Ethan smiled a smile that could match Sam's "Dadda!" He said happily as Sam picked him up, his smile became even bright as he hugged Sam's head and said "I Wove you."

"I love you to buddy." Sam said as he ruffled his blonde hair.

_Dear Hilary,_

_It's been a crazy few days, but we're finally settled into are new house. It's huge I'm sending you pictures of it so you can see. I hope everything between you and Lou is going great, and I hope everybody on the team is doing well. I met Sam's childhood best friend and his family yesterday. His name's Luke, him and his and his wife Colleen have twins around Ethan's age, so that's good. On the other hand Sam and I aren't doing so well. We're at what you might call a denial faze. Whenever he asks me if something's wrong I always say no. Even, though something is wrong. Do you think that it's possible to fall out of love with somebody? I hope not because I don't want to not love Sam but I don't want to loose him when he goes back to Kandahar I don't know what I would do without him, but if I don't love him then I won't care if he dies right? I wish I could talk you to about this in person but I'm on the other side of the province so an email will have to do. _

_Jules _

"Jules, go sit down, I can load the dishwasher." Sam told her as he brought some dishes over to the counter.

Jules turned around to face him smiling, "Thanks." She smiled as she gave him a quick kiss and put down the dirty dishes she had in her hand on the counter. "I'll go check on Ethan. She said as she starting making her way upstairs towards Ethan's room. She opened the door silently and looked inside Ethan was fast asleep in his crib holding tightly onto his favourite teddy bear and blanket. "So what are you going to do tomorrow?" Jules asked as she walked back into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chair placed at the kitchen table and put her feet on another one.

"I don't know pack, spend time with you and Ethan why?" Sam asked her as he closed the dishwasher and walked towards her. He was leaving early Tuesday morning around 6:00, all he knew was that it was completely unfair why couldn't leave late at night? That way hw would have a whole say to spend with Jules and Sam.

"Well my doctors appointment was originally next week but I was able to switch it to tomorrow at 11:00 if you wanted to come." She said a little bit shyly, she didn't know if he would want to come.

"Then that's what I'm doing at 11:00." He smiled, "So what do you think boy or girl?"

Jules sighed "I don't know, I just want the baby to be healthy."

"So do I." Sam told her "I just want a healthy baby."

"I know, and I really appreciate you coming with me, last time, I was really scared." Jules told him as she stood up an walked over to where he was standing.

"Jules I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sam told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed her hands on her stomach. "You're feeling better right?" He asked as he started kissing her neck.

"No, sorry, Sammy I'm not." Jules told him with a sad look on her face as she backed away from him. "I wish it didn't hurt when you touch me but it does, I'm sorry, believe me I am."

Sam looked at her and walked closer to her putting his arm around her shoulder "No, sweetie you don't have to be sorry." He told her as he gently rubbed her back.

Jules smiled as she turned to face him "I know I don't have to be but I am."

"That's because you're a nice person." Sam told her as he kissed her gently on the cheek and continued to rub her back "This isn't making you feel sick is it?

"No, it feels nice." Jules told him "Really nice." She added, "It'll probably we better if we sit on the couch." She told him as they walked into the living room.

TBC

A\N Sorry if it's not very good I'm still trying to get in to this story I promise chapter three will be better, it might even have a clifhanger ending who knows :D


	3. I love him Part One

**I love him…. Part One**

A\N Sorry I havn't updated in awhile I've had a lot of homework and studying to do. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint and some day I won't own Jules and Sam's kid(s) but for now I do own Ethan.

"Dada wou weaving?" Ethan asked Sam a he walked into his parent's bedroom and saw Sam packing a suitcase. He knew his parents were fighting more in the past week then they used to before they moved and he wanted to know why.

Sam quickly lifted his head up from putting of Ethan in his suitcase. He had closed the door for the exact reason of Ethan not seeing him pack. "Come here Ethan." Sam said as he sat down on the side of the bed when Ethan walked over to the bed Sam picked him up and placed him on his lap. "Yea Ethan, I'm going away to fight bad guys and keep you and Mommy safe."

Ethan looked at Sam for a few minutes before asking "Where wou going?"

"I'm going to a place called Afghanistan it's really far away." Sam told him he didn't really expect that Ethan would know how fair away Afghanistan was.

"Why leaving?" Ethan asked.

"It's my job, I have to go." Sam told him as he heard the phone ring.

A few minutes after the phone rang Jules walked into the bedroom holding a portable phone in her hand "Sam, important call." She said as she took Ethan from Sam's hands and handed him the phone.

"Mama, I no want Dada to go." Ethan said after Sam had left the room "I no want him to go." He cried again as he held onto Jules tightly.

"I don't either baby." Jules said as she tried not to cry because if Ethan saw her cry then it would just make him more upset.

"Jules, I have to go clear something up I'll be back in a few minutes." Sam said walking back into the room.

"Sam, my doctor's appointment is at 11:00 that's in less than an hour." Jules told him trying her best not to sound upset.

"I'll be there, I promise." Sam told her kissing her gently on the lips. "I promise." He said again as he ruffled Ethan's hair.

Jules sighed as she watched him leave "Yea ok," She said as she started walking downstairs into the kitchen.

Yo! Brad over here!" Luke yelled to Sam as he passed the waiting room that he was in, at the Army HQ on base.

"Yo Mccurly calm down." Sam said back tracing his steps and walking into the waiting room.

Luke sighed "Man, I thought you had grown up." Mccurly was a name that Sam and some of his other friends had called him throughout school because he had very curly brown hair.

Sam started laughing and smiling "Look in the mirror."

Luke smiled "So how did you mange to get your wife to fall in love with you, because she's way to pretty and smart to fall for you on her on?" He asked with a sarcastic smile on his face.

The meeting with his boss had run late and it was already 11:30 as Sam ran into the hospital on base. He knew Jules would kill him for being half an hour late and she had every right to be mad at him, but he couldn't leave the meeting early. Walking into a waiting room he saw Jules sitting in one of the chairs she didn't look very happy, looking up at him she said "You're late" as she stormed past him. Her appointment had ended a few minutes ago, and she was just about to leave anywise when he walked in.

"I know, Jules I'm sorry I really am." Sam tried to apologize as he finally caught up to her. "The meeting ran late, and I couldn't leave as much as I wanted to, I couldn't."

Jules did not appear to be mad as she spoke "I know it wasn't your fault that's why I'm not mad."

"You-your not?" Sam asked her surprised. He thought she would be yelling at him by now.

"No I wasn't even expecting you to come." Jules told him with practicality no emotion in her voice as she walked out of the hospital.

"Hey, Jules, why weren't you expecting me to come?" Sam asked slightly annoyed at her.

"You had important things to take care its fine Sam." Jules told him as she continued to walk faster them him.

Knowing immediately what she was implying Sam practically yelled "How many times do I have to tell you that my family is the most important thing in my life? I shouldn't have missed your appointment and I'm sorry.

Jules turned to look at him tears quickly streaming down her face "Yea Sam I know you're sorry, and you're sorry we had to move on base and you're sorry you got promoted, you keep on saying you're sorry, when you are going so start fixing your mistakes?"

"That's what I'm trying to do." Sam told her as they walked into their house.

"No, you're not because if family was the most important thing in your life then the first thing you would of asked me was are we having a boy or a girl?" Jules couldn't even begin to explain how mad she was at him.

"You're right I should have." Sam said as he walked closer to her, "So what are we having?" He asked.

"You're unbelievable, you think that you can ask me that now, and everything will magically be ok?" She asked as she stormed past him and into the kitchen. She didn't want to look at him.

"Jules! This isn't all my fault ok? You agreed to come remember?" He knew she was upset but she was blaming him because he had got promoted even though it wasn't his fault? If she didn't want to move on base then why did she marry him?

"Yea, I do, I remember how much I loved you, and for the past week I've been trying to find that love again, but it's not working." She told him as she walked past him crying even more. "Oh and by the way were, having a boy." She told him as she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Jules-" Sam began to say but he was cut off when he heard their bedroom door slam sighing he sat down at on of the kitchen table chairs, how was he supposed to fix things with Jules if he was leaving for Afghanistan in three hours?

A\N I'm so sorry for the clifhanger ending I really did try really hard not to end it like that


	4. I love him not

A\N Thank you to everybody that has read and reviewed I wrote thia to see if I could come up with a back story for Sam, I'm in the middle of coming up with a flashback chapter, the handwritting a had for Sam's letter was really cool but it doesn't show up on here, which really sucks. Hope everybody likes this chapter

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint and someday I won't own Jules and Sam's kid(s)

…**I love him not Part Two**

Ethan was staying at his parent's house for the afternoon and since Jules was sleeping or t least not talking to him, Sam decided to walk over to his parent's house and pick Ethan up before he had to leave. Walking up the long driveway he remembered how much he hated living in his house. His parents were always fighting about something. It was usually about the army. He remembered sitting at the top of the stars listening when he was younger he would cry, but as he got older he would get frustrated. Why don't they just get a divorce?" Was what he always thought. His father was always away, all of his childhood memories were with his mother and friends. That's why he hated his father, he never really got to know him as much as he would have wanted to but he understood from a young age that when you were in the army you were away a lot so he understood why his father was away but he never really liked it. Walking up the steps towards the door he finally realized how Ethan's childhood would be actually like his if he and Jules didn't make up and he didn't finally quit the army. This made him hate himself even more he hated his childhood and he didn't want Ethan and his future children to hate there's. As he finally knocked loudly on the front door he knew what he had to do

Maria Braddock opened the door with one hand well carrying Ethan with the other. She was expecting Jules to pick Ethan up not Sam, because she thought that he was leaving earlier. "Sam," She said in a surprised voice as she opened the door.

"Hi Mom." Sam said smiling as he took Ethan from her hands, "Thanks again for watching him."

Maria smiled "No problem, I'll watch him anytime, make sure you tell Jules that."

"I will, I'm sure she'll appreciate that." Sam didn't like lying to him mother but he didn't want to tell her that Jules and him weren't talking to each other.

"When do you leave?" Maria asked.

"A few hours, but who knows I might go AWOL." Sam smiled he was joking but he didn't know if his mother would know that "I'm joking." He smiled. "But I am going to see what I can do about getting an honorable discharge."

One of the things Maria admired most about her son was that he was determined not to be like his father, even though he was and didn't know it but, wanting or at least trying to get an honorable discharge was something his father never did. "I hope you get one."

"Me too." Sam smiled as he began to walk away "What did you do with Grandma?" He asked Ethan as he started walking down the driveway.

"Wots of things Dada." Ethan said as he rubbed his eyes and yawned, Sam guessed that he hadn't had his nap yet.

"Did you go outside and play?" Sam asked Ethan, but he was fast asleep with his head on Sam's shoulder. "I'm going to miss you so much." Sam whispered as he kissed Ethan's hair gently. "So, so much." He said as he opened the front door to his house and quietly carried Ethan upstairs and put him in his crib putting his blanket in one hand and teddy bear in the other. He wrapped him in his blankets and kissed his hair "I love you." He said. After turning out the lights in Ethan's room and leaving the door partly open, he walked back into his room where Jules was still sleeping. Looking quickly at his watch he sighed as he realized he had to leave in half an hour to go to the airport on base. He grabbed his suitcase and went downstairs into his office. He threw his bag onto the couch and sat down at his desk grabbed a lined piece of paper and pen and wrote:

**Dear Jules,**

**I know you don't like it when I say this but I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to hurt you and Ethan, I love you so much, you have to believe that, please believe that. I've been thinking a lot of things through and I've come to the conclusion that you're right. If I care about my family as much as I saw I do then I shouldn't be in the army. That's why you'll be very happy to know that the first thing I'm going to do when I get back to Kandahar is ask my CO If\how I can get a dishonorable discharge. He'll probably tell me I can but I'm pretty sure there's a waiting list, so I'll probably have to wait a dew months, but at least a few months is better then five years, Actually that's not true I get homesick an hour away from you and Ethan and after one day I'm a complete mess. About the doctor's appointment I'm very glad we're having another boy I always wanted a younger brother when I was younger. Being an only child really did suck. I'll try my very best to come back in May. It would be really coo, if the baby was born on the 14****th**** which is of course your birthday. I'm really sorry this letter is so short. I have to go now I'll email you as soon as I can, I promise. Please email me if you still want to talk to me. Remember you have every right to be mad at me but I am sorry, very, very, sorry, as you already know. I wish I could keep writing forever but I really have to go now, I love you, Ethan and the baby more then anything else in the world and I'll be thinking about you and missing you everyday**

**Love, Sam**

**P. S I picked up Ethan, he's in his room sleeping**

Reading the letter quickly over Sam carried it upstairs and taped it to the mirror in his and Jules bedroom. After he did that he quietly walked over to where Jules was sleeping and gently kissed her forehead "I love you." He whispered. Walking quietly out of the room he walked into Ethan's room. Sam walked quietly over to his crib and kissed his hair gently "I love you. He said then he finally walked back downstairs got bag from his office and left the house

TBC

A\N Sorry this chapter was so short I promise next chapter will be way longer,


	5. The thing about the army is Part One

A\N Thank you to everybody who has been reading and reviewing, sorry it took me so long to update, I'll make it up to you I promise *Gives everybody a plate full of big cyber cookies* :D

Disclaimber: I do not own Flashpoint, or Blackberry, although I would like to get one, oh and I do (sadly) own Ethan someday I won't owm Jules and Sam's kid(s) You'll see *evil laugh*

**The thing about the army is… Part One**

Waking up to the loud cries of Ethan crying from his room Jules slowly climbed out of bed and made her way towards her son's room. Ethan was standing up in his crib, he obviously wasn't tired anymore. Picking Ethan up and placing him on her hip Jules asked "Sweetie what's wrong?"

"I hungry." He told her as he tried to jump to the ground, he didn't want to be held.

Jules looked at her watch it was 5:00, Ethan hadn't eaten supper yet. "Ok, come on let's go downstairs and see what we have." Jules still wasn't feeling well, she was actually feeling worse then she ever did when she was pregnant with Ethan. That didn't bother her though what did bother her was that Sam was half why around the world for five years. Now that wasn't fair.

"Mama sick?" Ethan asked as Jules put her hand to her forehead to see if she had a fever, she had a slight one.

Jules didn't answer for a few minutes, how was she supposed to tell Ethan that she was pregnant in a way that he would understand. "Yea you could say that." She finally answered.

"All better?" He asked her as he gently kissed her forehead.

Jules smiled brightly as she put Ethan in his highchair. "Much better."

When Sam finally made it back to his base and into his quarters all he wanted to do was sleep and dream about what it would be like is he was back home with Jules and Ethan, but he wasn't even sleeping for ten minutes when Joey and Rickie walked in talking loudly. "Shut, up!" Sam told them angrily as he put his pillow over his face.

Rickie stopped talking immediately and said "Sorry sir." as he quietly walked towards his bed. Before Sam got promoted he and Joey would have talked even louder to annoy him but they weren't allowed to do that now, and it sucked big time, plus calling Sam sir did not sound right at all.

Sam didn't feel tired anymore as he suddenly sat up straight and glared at Rickie, "Don't call me sir ever again." He told him as he got up, then turning to Joey he said "That goes for you to, "Just because I got a promotion doesn't mean you get to call me sir."

"Ok, sorry Sammy." Rickie smiled as Sam got up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Joey asked as he started typing something on his laptop.

"Going too see if I can get, an honorable discharge." Sam told them as he left their courters and walked towards his CO's office

After Jules has finally finished feeding Ethan it was 7:30, which was his bedtime almost pasted his bedtime, she gave him a very quick bath and changed him into pajamas and put him back in his crib. It was only then that she saw the note Sam had left her early that day. She quickly took it off the mirror and read it a smile appearing on her face. Sam getting an honorable discharge would be the best thing in the entire world she thought. After she read it five times she walked over to her computer and started typing a reply.

"Mama, boys mean." Marianna whined as she walked into her parent's kitchen. Jules had brought Ethan over for the afternoon. Ethan and Jacob were playing in the other room and they wouldn't let Marianna play with them. "They not let me play." She told her as she walked up to her.

Colleen sighed a little "Ok, Marianna let's go find out why." She said as she led her daughter out of the room.

"So, how old were you and Sam when you met?" Jules asked Luke as she turned and looked at him.

"Well I've lived on base my entire life, Sam moved here when he was ten. We were in the same class, are teacher made the mistake of putting are desks right beside each other."

Jules laughed "I'm guessing that you and Sam made her life miserable."

"Only everyday." Luke smiled. "So where did you and Sammy meet?"

Jules was very surprised that Sam didn't tell Luke all about how they met "We worked together back in Toronto, "He didn't tell you?"

"No, he did I just want to hear your version" Luke smiled sarcastically as his Blackberry started beeping signaling that he had a new email. "It's from Sam." He said as he started silently reading the email message. "He's homesick," He read allowed, then he got to very last paragraph "Jules I think you need to hear this," He told her as he handed her his Blackberry so she could read the email "It's about the honorable discharge." He told her as she took the Blackberry from her hands.

"Thanks." Jules smiled as she started reading the email she didn't say anything until she got to the last paragraph "Oh, my gosh." She barley got out as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

A\N Please don't kill me :D Remember I gave you all cyber cookies :D I'll try my very best to update tomorrow I promise In the mean time everybody can have another cyber cookie, oh and before I forget happy birthday David Paetkau, I hope you're reading this because then you must be a Sam\Jules fan which is very good :D, oh and I would really like it if you would review :D, along with everybody eles :D


	6. You never know what you'll get Part Two

A\N First off thank you everybodt that has been reading and reviewing you rock! Ok, I magned to update today, but I don't think you'lk going to like be at all at the end of this chapter, and belive me I tried to think of something but I couln't think think of anything else, I don't why, but I'm really sorry.

Disclimber: I do not own Flashpoint or the people who make Blackberry or MSN, I however do own Ethan but someday I won't own Jules and Sam's kid(s) you'll see just give TPTB a few seasons, thier relize soon that Sam and Jules are perfect for each other

Warnings: Very sad ending, and next chapater will be sader, like I said I'm really sorry.

…**.You never know what you'll get Part Two **

After she read the email five times over to make sure that she was reading it correctly Jules turned to Luke and said "I don't get it, I mean I though there was a two year long waiting list to get an honorable discharge, but he's flying home, he'll be here tomorrow night, I just don't get it.

"Well I don't know much about the army because I'm just Military Cop but I think they took in to consideration that, they technically did discharge him before, but I like I said I don't know much about the army.

Jules smiled a little "If you work for the army shouldn't you at least know a little.

"He should." Colleen answered as she walked back into the kitchen carrying Mariana, Jacob and Ethan running behind her.

"Jacob what did I say about running in the house?" Colleen asked her son as she turned around.

Looking straight at her and smiling "You said I could." He said even though he knew she clearly said that he wasn't.

"No, Jacob that's not what we said you couldn't." Luke told him sternly.

"Sowrry Dada." Jacob said sounding sorry.

"Jacob don't use that just don't do that again." Colleen told him. Luke used to use the same look all the same time when they were younger.

"Jules what's your hotmail password?" Luke asked he was trying to see if Sam sent her a longer email.

"What?" Jules asked him surprised and completely shocked. If she wasn't used to Spike asking her the same questions she would have probably complete flipped out.

"Luke!" Colleen turned to him she was even more disgusted then Jules was.

"No, it's ok, if you want to see if Sam sent be a email let me see, there's no way I'm giving you password, Sam doesn't even now it." Jules told him as she reached out her hand so that he could find her his Blackberry.

"Really?" Luke asked clearly interested

Jules just shook her head as she logged into her MSN account "I can see why you and Sam are such good friends. She smiled. "I have an email from Sam." She told him as he opened his mouth to speak, "And no, you can't read it." She said. "I'll it and just tell you what you need to know." She told him as she started reading the email

_Dear Jules _

_It hasn't even been three days that I've been away from you and Ethan but it feels like ten thousand years, but I'm coming back home late tonight and I'll probably be back late tomorrow or early the next morning. This time they can't and won't send me back to Afghanistan don't worry. I'll probably be a special agent for the army like Luke is, I might even be work in his unit if I'm lucky. This of course all depends on if you want to move back to Toronto. (which I know you do) I wan to move back there to and work back on Team One. The only problem with that is that only one of us will be able to work on the team. I don't know you want to do about that, if you want stay home with Ethan and the baby for a little while or permanently. That's completely up to you. Even if we don't move back to Toronto I think we should take a family _vacation_ there after the baby is born, so that everybody can see him. I wish I could type forever but I have to leave soon and I have to finish packing, sine I thought I was going to be here for a long time I actually unpacked (I know really stupid of me). The only reason that I'm going to be a able to send is knowing that I'll be seeing you in about 24 hours (less then 24 in counting) Until then I have to end this email. I love you so much and I can't wait to see you and Ethan again._

_I love you so much _

_Love Sam, _

"He basically said he'll back tomorrow." Jules told him as she handed him back his Blackberry. Then looking at her watch and seeing that it was already almost 4:30 she got up and said "I think I should get Ethan home and into bed, thanks for having us over."

"No problem." Colleen smiled as Jules picked up a very tired looking Ethan and started walking towards the door.

"Thanks, again." She smiled as she left the house.

"Spike! Come on this isn't funny! Let me talk to Hilary!" Jules whined as she walked around her living room at 7:30 that night talking on a portable phone to Spike. She had called Hilary's cell phone but somehow he had ended up answering it. "Spike there's a reason I called her cell phone! I want to talk to her." She told him sarcastically. "Come on where is she?" She asked as she walked towards the front door hearing the doorbell ring, "Why are you in the female dressing room?" Jules asked as she started laughing as she opened the door, but her laughter stopped and her smile quickly faded as she saw two uniformed army officers standing on her front. "No!" She practically screamed "No!" She repeated again she heard the phone drop on the floor

"We're so sorry for your loss Mrs. Braddock." The older officers told her

"NO!" She screamed loudly, Sam couldn't be dead he couldn't be?

TBC

A\N Ok I give to all the right to yell and screm and kick and punch and do anything eles you want you me :D *puts on football player uniform* I made a huge batch of cyber cookies for everybody and I made cyber pizza to :D if anybody want's any don't worry I'm a very good cyber chef, lol I pomise I'll update tomorrow, I promise.


	7. Life Changing Moment Part One

A\N I'm so sorry I havn't updated it awhile I hope this chapter makes up for it even though it probably won't, like I said in the last chapter this chaater is very, very, sad, just to warn you.

Disclaimber: I do not own Flashpoint

**Life Changing Moment…. Part One**

Jules was standing at the front door looking at the two Military Special Agents for what seemed like forever. If they were talking to her she didn't hear or notice, she was to busy trying to wake up from the nightmare she was living, Sam couldn't be dead, not now, He wasn't supposed to die, they were supposed to be married for years not months. Finally Jules asked "How-how, did he-" She tried to say die but she couldn't bring herself to say it.

The younger agent with brown hair and hazel eyes looked at the older agent before he answered "His plane was shot at, we're very sorry for your loss." He added looking at Jules again.

Jules tried to speak she tried to say something but she couldn't and then Ethan started to cry loudly from his crib as if he knew what had just happened. "I have to go-" Jules told them as she started walking slowly upstairs to get Ethan. When Jules walked back downstairs carrying Ethan the two Special Agents were still standing in the doorway.

"You need you come to Head Quarters with us." The younger agent told her.

Jules was about to protest when the older agent quickly corrected the rookie's mistake. "Tomorrow's fine, there's just some paper work you need to fill out." He told her.

Jules nodded her head as she tried to stop crying, "I'll-I'll-go-to-morrow-morning." She finally got out as she closed the door after they started walking back towards their car.

"Mama, what wrong?" Ethan asked, he knew if Jules was crying something really bad must have happened.

Jules quickly looked at her son. She didn't want to tell him that Sam had died because she didn't want to believe it herself. "Nothing's wrong baby." Jules told him faking a smile that he would believe. "Let's get you back to bed." She told him gently as he started closing his eyes.

"I not tired." Ethan told her as he yawned. "I wanna see Dada." He told her, his voice sounded upset and Jules knew why he wasn't able to fall asleep, he missed Sam "When I get to see him?" He asked again as Jules placed him in his crib again.

It broke Jules heart to hear Ethan ask her that, she didn't know how to answer so she didn't instead she said "I love you Ethan." As she turned out the lights in his room and left his bedroom door partly open. Walking back downstairs she collapsed on the couch in complete tears it was now almost eight o'clock and Jules didn't feel like calling anyone. She knew Sam's parents would probably already know, but she decided to call anywise hopping Sam's mother answered the phone she sighed as she heard it ring.

"Hello." Maria Braddock said into the phone, and even though she already knew who it was she didn't use Jules name because she was in a way hoping that she would be hearing Sam's voice.

"Hey-Maria-I-Sam-" Jules tried to form a sentence but she couldn't.

Sitting up quickly she knew something was very wrong if Jules was this upset. "Sweetie id everything ok?" Maria asked.

Jules shook her head crying so hard she could barley talk, Sam-he-he-his-plane-" Jules tried her best to tell her but she couldn't.

Maria wasn't tired anymore "I'll be over in one minute." She told Jules as she quickly hung up the phone, as she did this she started to cry when her brain connected to what Jules had said, Sam was gone he was gone forever.

After Jules heard Maria hang up she placed the phone on the table beside the couch and buried her head in a pillow crying and screaming she felt lifeless and it didn't matter how hungry she was or how tired she was she couldn't eat or sleep or do anything, she heard Maria come in and sit down beside her on the couch and she could hear her crying a little but she didn't care she couldn't move. After what seemed like days Jules finally moved a little she needed to call somebody on Team One in Toronto. Head still buried in the pillow she tried to find the phone.

Maria picked it up and turned it on "Who do you need to call?" She asked her. She had been crying to her face was a mess and she wasn't able to sleep or eat but she was doing better then Jules which was understandable.

Finally lifting her head from the pillow and slowly sitting up, she said "Toronto." She told her. "I can call." She told her as she reached for the phone.

Maria hesitated a little "are you sure?" She finally asked.

Jules nodded her head as Maria handed her the phone. She knew everyone would be in bed and fast asleep at 10:00 at night. She decided to call Greg since he was the team Sergeant and like a second father to her.

Hearing the phone ring at ten o'clock at night was never a good thing Greg Parker always said, and as he slowly got up and answered his phone on the second ring he couldn't be more right. "Parker." He said sleepily into it.

"Hey, Sarge." Jules said trying her best to hold back her tears,

Greg sat quickly up in bed. No way that sad, soft voice on the other end could be Jules, no way? "Jules is that you?" He asked.

Jules nodded her head and said "Yea, sorry-sorry I'm calling-calling you so late."

"No that's ok." Greg told her, he was fully awake now something very bad must have happened. "Is everything ok?" He asked, knowing that he wouldn't get anything out of her unless he asked first.

"No, Sam-Sam-he-he-" Jules told him as tears streamed down her face.

"How?" Greg asked her as he jumped out of bed fully awake now.

"His plane got shot." Jules told him as tears continued t stream down her face.

Greg couldn't believe what he was hearing. We'll be there by tomorrow afternoon." Greg told her of course by we he meant him and the rest of team one. "Do you have somebody there with you?" He asked, and as he asked it he knew that is Jules wasn't upset she would have sarcastically answered that Ethan was there with her with a smile across her face. But Greg had a feeling that she wasn't going to do that.

Jules nodded her head "Yea Sam's mom is here." She told him, then she said "I'll-I'll call-Spike and-"

"No Jules I'll do that." Greg told her in a fatherly voice. "You take care of yourself and the baby."

Jules nodded her head again as she hung up the phone letting it slide down to the couch she fell onto the couch and continued to lay there crying she felt like the whole world was spinning at a fast pace around her and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

TBC

A\N I give everybody permisson to throw things at me *picks up broken shield* I promise the next story I write will be happier.


	8. That will last a lifetime Part Two

A\N Here it is the last chapter, I promise my next story is happier. I promise I really do I'll probably post the first chapter of my new story later tonight or tomorrow, but right now I hope you like this chapter :D

Disclaimber: I do not own Flashpoint or CTV and sadly Ethan and Matthew are mine, one day TPTB will figure out that Jules and Sam are meant for each other and then they will have kids, :D *steps out of dreamland and back into the real world* :D

…**.That will last a lifetime**

**Ten months later**

Carrying five month old Matthew in his car-seat Jules walked up stood in her new driveway and looked at her new house just outside of downtown Toronto. After Sam had died. Jules couldn't stand to be anywhere near the army base in Ottawa, it reminder her to much of Sam. A month after his funeral Jules packed up all of her things and she and Ethan flew back to Toronto. Since Sam's apartment hadn't been sold yet and all of the furniture was still there she and Ethan lived there while she was looking for a new house. Now after all of that she was standing in her new driveway of a beautiful house that was only fifteen minutes away from downtown and twenty minutes away from the police station.

"Jules! You gonna stand there or are you going to help?" Danny yelled from the moving truck snapping her out of her thoughts.

Jules looked at him and gave him a sarcastic glare. "I will after Hilary get's here." He told him. Hilary had happily agreed to watch Ethan and Matthew for the afternoon.

"Yea, ok." Spike smiled sarcastically as he walked past her carrying a heavy box. "Even Ethan's helping." He smiled.

Jules smiled a little, "Yea just make sure he doesn't get hurt." Jules reminded him.

"I no get hurt mommy." Ethan smiled as he walked behind Spike carrying a soccer ball. "Unca Spike woves me." He told her.

Spike smiled brightly "You bet I do buddy." He told the toddler as he ruffled his hair.

"Spike, just promise me, you won't let him get hurt?" Jules asked her friend with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Jules I promise." Spike told her over his shoulder as he and Ethan continued to walk into the house.

"Jules, you are going to love me even more then you already do, I brought more help. Hilary told her as she walked up to her. Lou and her got married in June and she was pregnant but the only person she had told was Jules.

"Oh, my gosh, I want to live in this house!" Wordy's oldest daughter twelve year old Nicole said as she jumped out of her mom's van followed by her four younger sisters.

"Yea if you call five girls who only want to play with Matthew help then they can help." Lou smiled as he and Wordy walked up to Jules.

"That's help." Jules smiled. "If they watch him then I can make sure Spike and Danny don't completely mess up my new house.

"See daddy I told you watching Matthew was help." Seven year old Kristen told Wordy as she walked up to him with her mother.

"I don't know why they wanted to come, I just came to pick up Matthew and Ethan." Shelly told Jules as she took Mathew's car-seat from her hands."

"We just wanted to see the house." Eight year old Amanda told her mother.

Nodding her head ten year old Sofia added "Aunt Jules we can baby-sit anytime."

Jules turned to Sofia and said "I'll keep that in mind." She knew from talking to Wordy and Shelly that Sofia wanted to be a preschool teacher when she grew up. She also knew that she was very good with little kids.

"Just me though not Nicole." Sofia told her. She wanted to prove that she could baby-sit on her own without Nicole helping her. She liked little kids better then Nicole did anywise it wasn't fair that she got all of the baby-sitting jobs just because she was older.

After Shelly and the girls left to take Ethan back to their house Jules got a bog box of stuff for the kitchen out of the moving truck and walked into her new house she walked into the living room to find Danny, Spike and Lou arguing over something from what Jules saw it looked like it was a picture. "Guy's it's just a picture would you please calm down before one of you throws something."

Turning around quickly with the picture behind his back Lou said "Jules we-we didn't know you were here." The picture they were arguing about was a picture of Jules, Sam and Ethan when he was only a few days old. That picture was the first of many pictures of Sam, they were in a box that Lou had brought in and since the box had no name marking or room name on it they had no idea what to do with it. Danny thought they should just ask Jules where she wanted them. Spike wanted to hide the pictured for fear of upsetting Jules and Lou wanted to leave the box where it was and wait until Jules found it.

Jules walked towards him "Come on guys why are you fighting over stupid pictures?" She asked, she was tired and hungry and she just wanted to finish packing. "Come on guys why can't I see-" Jules begin to say but she stopped when she picked up a picture from the box. The picture was a picture of her and Sam at their wedding day. "You can just leaves these here I'll find somewhere for them later." Jules told them as she tried to stop looking at the picture. "I-I'm going to go get something for lunch." She told them as she finally stopped staring at the picture and walked into the kitchen still carrying the box. Once she got in the kitchen she dropped the box on the floor and started crying, and at that moment in time she didn't think she would ever stop.

A\N Hope everybody liked this story as much as it could be liked, just to get you guys thinking my next story is called Youngest Hero, You'll find it up soon, :D


End file.
